


Moonwatch

by mockingdyke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingdyke/pseuds/mockingdyke
Summary: Inspired by: https://twitter.com/tsukkyams/status/1213527530096824321
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	Moonwatch

_(On the levee they’re  
watching the sunset  
so it must be summer,  
and  
he is gentle, he’s  
sweet  
and adored entirely  
in secret.  
A stolen glance, the warmth  
the blush)_

_“Why exactly  
do you like him,  
Kageyama?”_

_It’s cold in the gym and the ground outside is a washing of powdery snow._

_“Was it his jump serve  
which drew your imperial attention?”_

_No, it was  
the small, shy way he smiles-  
oh, love is nothing, after all, if not  
inexplicable. It was  
The quiet, warming confidence  
you find if you look closely, like  
a lethal strategy, silently stealing points  
which you only come to realize you’re missing  
too late in the second set.  
He is so kind._

_And he works hard for someone  
who gets so little time on the court-  
I saw him laugh one day, I saw  
spring come  
at once- a real, great laugh, I  
saw  
the crinkle in his eyes, the light  
the glow  
and then I couldn’t stop looking._

_Breath catches in the freeze, too slow, and floats. Itchy scarves wrap burning cheeks; the sun  
sets soon._

_“What will you do, then? If you  
like him so?”_

_Perhaps  
I’ll ask  
if he’ll walk home with me- there is  
a levee, grassy slope and when  
I walk home after dark  
I see the moon above the earth,  
above the side of the hill  
and I think about him_

_and almost nothing else._

_It’s late winter now, the air catches fire  
as it enters the body and  
he has eyes only for  
that sharp-tongued blocker,  
whose guts I truly  
despise, that four-eyes seems to revel in it- drags his soft  
brown head around like a gym towel,  
doesn’t see the grace in his blessing of freckles,  
his thin-fingered hands-  
I’d kill to steal him away from all that  
if I could. Oh, love is nothing if not  
bloody. _

_The snow is melting, the ground is thawing soft.  
He’s here. His knees  
drawn up to rest his chin,  
his eyes (he’s smiling now)  
are bright, and warm, and I can’t believe  
he walked all this way with me  
to sit here on this hill. _

_What I wouldn’t do  
to have him.  
The thought  
terrifies  
me. _

_“And are you happy,  
now? What was it like  
to sit there next to him?”_

_No. I want  
to bind him  
to me like the tide. It felt  
like cool and moonlit water  
in my soul. Moonfire. I  
am deeply embarrassed  
and still  
can’t speak. _

_“Is that so?  
I’m sorry- I don't mean to laugh, but  
you’re so serious and proud,  
and this boy makes  
of you a blushing mess.“_

_Lord help me, I’m  
in so much trouble._

_"And what happened, there on the hill with him?”_

_Everything. Oh, don’t  
give me that look. We talked, nothing more.  
It felt like the world had stopped turning  
just for us.  
He said the moon was beautiful and I couldn’t  
help but wonder if he meant- you know-_

_“Well if you want to know, you coward, I think you  
should ask him.”_

_(Oh, love is nothing if not terrifying. The trees are green  
and fresh and blooming and I do not ask.)_

_“Your bespectacled enemy  
approached me today- he wanted  
to know what happens when  
you walk home  
with his best friend. Does it  
make your heart flutter, my dear smitten teammate, to know  
he’s been keeping those moments  
to himself?”_

_Yes. Yes. Do you think-  
do you;  
oh, hell. Don’t laugh!_

_It’s spring, the flowers are coming up  
full in the schoolyard, the air is sweet with  
newness- Hinata is grinning._

_“Y'know, I do; I think you have  
a really  
definite chance.”_

_Oh, how do you even begin to tell a boy,  
another boy, that you- that you what?  
‘I like you’ feels so weak;  
your smile, it’s more like,  
hung the moon, you are  
you are-  
worth all the games in the tournament,  
I want to sit here  
on this grassy  
hill with you  
forever. He’ll run, he’ll never look  
at me again  
with his kind warmth-_

_“Calm down, you fool. I’m sure  
he won’t. Go tell him, and  
don’t be an idiot  
about it.”_

_The flowers are wild on the roadside, and  
their shadows  
are golden and lengthy- it’s  
warm and we’re  
watching the sunset  
fall into the deep  
heat of summer  
together and  
he is so gentle, he’s  
sweet  
and adored, and he knows it.  
He’s  
looking at me, the warmth  
the blush-_

_Oh, love is nothing, after all  
if not full, and sweet  
and glowing, like  
the moon._

**Author's Note:**

> first published fic ever in my life : ) thanks for reading <3
> 
> I'm on tumblr and twitter as mockingdyke, feel free to message me or send requests
> 
> permalinks to the art in case she changes urls again (previously quipcrly):  
> https://ibb.co/dGf8TJf  
> https://ibb.co/vZ6xxk5  
> https://ibb.co/LdjGN19


End file.
